


Love Always Accepts (4/13 one-shot special)

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13 Special, Earth AU, M/M, Non-Humanstuck, Trans AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: You're really self-conscious of your body but you really want to go the "next step" with your alien boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna do quirks cause I'm being lazy, so sue me :P Also, yes I am fucking cliche as shit if you already didn't notice by now. Not sure how you wouldn't have caught on. Sorry that it's not super duper long, I was having trouble writing the JohnKat for some reason.

**~John~**

I was chatting with my best bro, Dave, when Karkat, my boyfriend (or as he calls us; matesprits? I think) came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My face went red and I turned to face him. "Hey." Karkat greeted with a smile. 

"Hi." I replied with a smile. Waving to Dave, Karkat and I made our way to our first class of the day. _Ugh, math._

"How are you?" I suddenly heard from Karkat as we sat down in our seats; that were conveniently right next to each other.

"Fine, you?" I know, basic conversation, but it was a constant for us everyday. 

"Fine, I suppose." Karkat responded as he got out his half-finished math homework from the night before. "Did you hear that Gamzee's moving?" He asked, suddenly. 

"No, but I suppose that's a good thing?" Karkat and Gamzee used to be the best of friends back in middle school and I think they dated for a few months, but Gamzee became suddenly very aggressive and abusive. Karkat doesn't like to talk about it much and prefers to just rant about stupid stuff Gamzee does at school or how insufferable he is. I don't mind it since I love Karkat to pieces. 

"Very, he won't even be in this state anymore. I was kind of hoping he'd get arrested for something but this'll do." I nodded, agreeing, as the bell rang for class to start. _There's going to be a long day ahead;_ I sighed dramatically at the thought.

**_~~~~~_ **

Karkat and I entered the cafeteria then presided to sit with our friend group that consists of Dave, Rose, Kanaya, Jade, Mituna, and Aradia. "Hello to the two lovebirds." Dave said jokingly while making dumb kissy faces. 

"Oh yeah, real mature, Strider." Karkat retorted. 

"Hey guys." I decided to ignore Dave's antics. The rest of the day went like any other, but it didn't really end that way.

**_~~~~~_ **

I went over to Karkat's once school let out for a "study session," if you get my drift. While we were sitting on his bed, cuddling, Karkat turned me to face him and kissed me passionately on the lips. It felt like magic and I kissed back right away, but it soon turned a bit more heated than I was used to when Karkat pulled away and went to kiss my neck. Lightly, I push him away; Karkat understands instantly and pulls away. 

"I- I don't think I'm ready for _that_ just yet, Karkat." I tell him, my face visibly red. 

He looks slightly disappointed but replies, "Okay, yeah, sure. That's fine. Whenever you're ready." With a smile. I lightly smile back and go back to cuddling with him the rest of the time we get to hang out.

**_~~~~~_ **

As soon as I make it home, I pull out my phone and text Dave; _Omg Dave, I think Karkat wants to take our relationship further. What am I going to do?! He still doesn't know I'm trans yet. What if he thinks is weird or disgusting? Worse, what if he doesn't understand it and it gets awkward?!_

**//D- Dave J- John//**

D- Chill, dude. I'm sure everything will work itself out. 

J- Yeah, but what if it doesn't! I like him too much, if it were to end like that I don't know what I'd do.

D- Well, besides being worried over what Karkat will think of you being trans, do you want to go further?

J- Yes! Of course I do. He's the first person I've truly liked who's liked me back.

D- Then go for it, man. If being who you are bothers Karkat so much, he was never worth it. 

J- Alright. Thanks, Dave. You really are a great friend despite you un-ironic ironicness and stupid comments.

D- Anytime John, anytime. 

D- Wait, I'm totally ironic, dude. 

J- Sure you are

D- You just don't know true ironicness when you see it, John

J- Sure I don't, Dave

**_~~~~~_ **

I was currently at a sleepover with Karkat, debating on if and how I want to tell Karkat I'm ready to go a bit further in our relationship. Setting down my night bag over by his bed, I went over to Karkat, red-faced. "Hey- uh, Karkat. Can I tell you something?" 

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Karkat said, turning to face me. 

"About what happened the last time we hung out-"

"It's fine, John. I totally understand that you're not comfortable doing that yet."

"It's not that- uh, actually the total opposite. I'm ready now, as long as we take it slow of course." I responded, nervously, my face feeling even hotter than before.

Karkat brightened right up at that, "Really?" 

"Yeah, really." Karkat pulled me down, so I was sitting on his bed, and wrapped me in a tight hug. I kissed him on the lips, gently at first, but we both turned it into a heated one soon enough. Karkat broke away for a split second to take off his shirt, but I hesitated when he went to take mine off. 

"Okay, I get it. You think I'm going to think you anatomy is weird, well I already think that, so it's whatever. Okay?" Karkat stated when he noticed my uneasiness.

"Okay." The next moment my shirt was off and I was surprised when he didn't even so much as ask about my binder. "MMmm." I moaned lightly when Karkat started kissing and sucking on my neck and shoulders. Seconds later, once the shock had passed, I started to do the same to Karkat. We were probably in the weirdest position ever, but I didn't care; I was just beyond happy at the situation. _Even though I'd never admit it to him, Dave was right about everything being okay._

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; I was gonna make a dumb joke here about something but totally forgot what. Oh well. I'm doomed, there's like no way I'm getting all of these done by 4/13, but we can hope.


End file.
